The End of Loyality
by Crna Strela
Summary: what if "something" happened to Nagi and make Hayate failed his duty as her butler? a comedy romance fanfic with tragedy in the last chapter Hayate x Nagi coupling


**THE END OF LOYALITY**

Hi everybody I'm new here and this is my 1st fan fiction so I don't have any self confidence in this story _

Anyways this story is about one of a possible (but I really hope not) ending of hayate no gotoku. Since I'm still read chapter 152 so I dunno about a-tan and the other event that happen. So I maybe made the event on this fanfic a little different than the original story. Well anyways this is fanfic so whatever it related or not to the original story it's not necessary isn't it? XD

I'll keep some comedy on this story and try to give some romance. About the coupling I'll have HayateXNagi (darn he is the luckiest man in the world that have 6 cute and pretty girls fell in love with her XD). I make only 3 chapters because this story should be the one possible ending of hayate no gotoku so I make it short (nobody like long life ending XD).

That's the introduction of my story, now let's enjoy it

NB: I do not own Hayate no Gotoku even if I want to own it XD

NB: Sorry if my English is suck

Chapter 1: Who can life without any hesitations should help the one that has it

In the dark dungeon that full of bottle and vial, there is a man sit through the circle shaped chair. He read some kind of alchemist book and grinned.

"At last… I found it, with this I will totally control the world!!"

He stand suddenly and laughing so hard while there is "crack" sound when he standing.

"ARGHHHH MY BACKKKK"

And he sits down again

Far away from that dark, stinky, and mysterious dungeon, there is a blue haired boy with butler uniform that riding a bike with unbelievable speed. He's chasing for a black silver car and yelled "OUJO-SAMA!!!" Suddenly a blonde pig-tailed girl is appeared from the car's window and yelled "HAYATE!!!"

"Oujo-sama hang on I'll save you now from that kidnapper." Hayate speed up his bike more furiously and finally catch up the car. When he catches up the car he jump off and stab his red-barbed spear to the car. The kidnappers are shocked and crash the car to a wall. When the car is stopped, Hayate open the rear door and smiled upon his oujo.

"Nagi oujo-sama it's save now" Hayate smilled upon her.

"Arigatou, Hayate"

"Allright shall we go home now oujo-sama?"

"I'd like to but…. Where are we now?"

And there's an awkward silence between them. They realize that they're trapped in the middle of a silent mountain with only broken car and a "silly looked mountain bike that can't get ride anymore."

"So, where we supposed to go?" ask Nagi

"Ah… about that… *sweatdrops*"

"Hey why we don't use your cellphone to call Maria or someone else oujo-sama?"

"I left my cell phone in my room, how about yours Hayate?"

"My cell phone is…. Out of battery" Hayate shows his cell phone in which it was blacked out.

"How about the kidnapper? Maybe they can lend their cell phone"

"But they're not here anymore" said Hayate while he looked at the spot in which the kidnapper car is demolished.

"Huh?? Where'd they gone to?"

"I think there they are…" Hayate lean to the valley behind them. There was 3 silhouettes of them falling apart and using white parachute to landing. But the parachute is failed to open and they're fall out to the pine forest below.

And there's an awkward silence (again) between them. And now they're realized (again) that they're trapped in the middle of silent mountain road without anything that they can use to go back home. They walked aimlessly to follow the road within hoping there's a car that passing by. But they're not.

"Hayate, I'm tired"

"Eh? We only walked for 5 minutes"

"But I'm tired, I'm not a super-human butler like you do *whinning*"

"I don't think there's need to become a super-human butler for walked around in the mountain roads for 5 minutes *sweatdrops*" Hayate thinks.

"Ah, oujo-sama there's a house over there, maybe we can rest for awhile on there, let's walk a bit longer oujo-sama"

"Um, okay"

"However I have a bad feeling about that house. But I can't push on oujo-sama to walk longer only because of my bad feeling. Hopefully there's nothing happened." Think Hayate.

And so they're walked to the house in the side of mountain roads. Without knowing that terrible fate wait for them on there…..

(End of Chapter 1)


End file.
